


A Familiar Face

by TeamAbodo



Category: Persona 2, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbodo/pseuds/TeamAbodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school, a new city. Souji sees new faces and misses old friends. But his persona finds comfort in a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> It's never addressed in Persona 4, but it's mentioned in Persona 2 that all persona users resonate in each other's presence. If Souji has never met a stranger with a persona while he had a persona, he wouldn't recognize that feeling for what it is.

-~-~-~-

The first day of school used to be nerve wracking. It used to make Souji’s stomach rile in protest and worry. Everyone in his class had their friends and relationships and reputations and he never had that. He was always alone. Sometimes never fitting in, sometimes fitting in well and sometimes fitting in like a large splinter fits in skin. The uncertainty used to fill Souji with so much nausea he’d throw up before class for days. 

But the first day of classes at a new school was no longer new. Souji had grown used to it, and he could barely remember going to the same school for more than a year. Souji wished he could try that. There was an ache in his chest as he sat on the bus, wishing he could walk to school.

Walk alongside familiar faces.

Riding on the back of a familiar bicycle. 

So it was a shock when Souji entered the Teacher’s Lounge to meet his home room teacher, his math teacher, and Souji felt at ease. Souji couldn’t ever remember meeting a Kashihara-sensei though. But when he looked down at the shorter teacher, the ache of loneliness was eased and filled with remembrance of sitting with friends and fighting alongside allies and trusting someone with his life.

But this man didn’t look familiar at all. There wasn’t even a sense of déjà vu. Just a feeling of… comfort.

Kashihara-sensei hesitated when meeting his eyes as well. If anything, he looked more confused than Souji did. But Kashihara slipped the hair that fell across his right eye back behind his ear and moved on as if nothing happened.

“Hello, Seta-kun. I’m Kashihara Jun, I will be your homeroom teacher,” Kashihara-sensei said and held out his hand for Souji to shake.  
Souji took the hand and couldn’t help smiling as they shook, his persona pleased inside the sea of his mind. Their hands parted and Souji felt content for the first time since he left Inaba to start a life in Sumaru City.

-~-~-~-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking liberties here with Kashihara Jun resonating with Souji, but I'm gonna say that becuase Kurosu Jun had a persona, Kashihara can use one.


End file.
